Lord of the Rings Gollum's Point of View
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: A few scenes of the Lord of the Rings from Gollum's POV
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know this is a bit short and very weird but I write during school when I'm really bored, so all my stories may seem a bit strange. (and if anyone could tell me how Gollum spells hobbits I'd be much obliged. ) Thank you and please review!  
  
A scene From Lord of the Rings from Gollum's point of view  
  
He moved steadily through the darkness. His eyes easily adjusting to the light. They were here, he could sense their passage. He had come to know the sound of their footsteps better than he knew the beating of his heart. They walked slowly, for they did not know the way. He had followed them for days on end, watching as their companions became untrustworthy. They were not warriors; they had depended on their companions in battle. They were well armed, though he doubted they could wield their weapons. Still, for awhile yet, he would be cautious.  
  
Remaining in the shadows, he watched, waiting for his moment. He stopped; something else was delaying him, an emotion he had not felt for centuries.curiosity. He wanted to know where they were taking her. He didn't know why anyone would journey to these parts, unless they were servants oh him; but surely the Dark Lord wouldn't want these useless barefooted creatures.  
  
Yessssss, useless, no one will miss them. He'll make those little hobbitses pay for taking precious. 


	2. Gollum's life in the caves

A/N: I'm starting a little section here about Gollum's little exploits inside the caves about 368 years before Bilbo found him. (There's nothing technical about the three hundred years I just wanted it to be semi-early in his corruption by the ring, and that's a weird number.) So yeah and if you guys have any suggestions or any scenes you want from Gollum's POV just let me know, I'm always looking for new ideas and challenges. Please R&R!  
  
"It has become quite boring down here in the caves, you say?" Gollum whispered to the shiny object clasped firmly in his hands. He sat on a small rock over looking a little lagoon. He crouched resting on his haunches waiting for a sign that a fish was swimming by.  
  
"We'll catch some fish.yesss some fish. We'll bash it's head in and eat it raw.." He laughed to himself, barely able to contain his excitement as he thought of eating a fish. But to his disappointment no fish came, leaving him a precious nothing to do.  
  
"Precious is bored" he thought " I can feel Precious becoming restless, I must find something to amuse Precious." He wandered through the dark caves looking for something to do. He explored dark areas of the caves that they had never before had the courage to wander.  
  
As they were walking, he saw something in the distance. Two bright yellow ovals, they looked like they were eyes; eyes that were staring right at his precious! "No! Stay away from my Precious! It's mine! It was my present!" As he shrieked at the pair of beady eyes, they began to move towards him at incredible speed.  
  
He fell to the ground, crushing his enclosed hands beneath him in an attempt to save Precious. "Oh Precious, we's gonna be eaten!" He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the doom to come. But to his surprise the monster flew right in by. He looked up and knew it to be no more than a common bat. He gasped, he couldn't let Precious know that he had been scared by a mere bat.  
  
"We's scared it off Precious! We's scared off the monster!" He thought that would have been enough excitement to please Precious, but not it was still restless. It wanted to leave the caves and create havoc.  
  
He never liked hurting people, and he only did it for Precious; but once he started, he began to enjoy it and it would be hours before he could stop.  
  
They always went to the same place, a small goblin village not far from the cave entrance. He would hurt them, set them against each other and destroy homes and belongings. He never wanted to do it, but he needed to please Precious.  
  
Yessss, he felt it, that's what Precious wanted. He had been avoiding it for days and now it would not wait. Precious wanted to go now. He sighed and clutching Precious in one hand he crawled to the cave entrance; easily finding the easiest course along the walls. 


	3. Gollum thinks about his decision to kill...

A/N: Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated this, I was under the impression that I have written chapter three and I'm kinda updating all my LOTR stories at the same time, so when the other two had three I went to four for one and then I realized I was behind and I'm shutting up now. 

P.S. I'm writing this because I like to do flashback/inner thought fics and rhinestonesailor requested this.

**The Lord of the Rings Gollum's POV-Gollum takes the ring from Deagol. **

            As Gollum made his way toward the Goblin village, his mind strayed to when he had first found precious. Things had changed so much since them, and even though he shouldn't have and even though he didn't want them to his thoughts centered on how much he missed Deagol.

            Deagol had betrayed him, he wouldn't give him precious! He had had no choicec but to kill him! But a small voice kept echoing in the back of his mind. The small voice of Smeagol. _You didn't have to kill him, he didn't mean to take Precious. He was our friend…_

            No! He wouldn't have sold Precious! He desperately tried to rid his mind of these thoughts but the voice forced him to remember.

            _You were swimming remember? The two of you just like best friends do. He was the only one there to celebrate your birthday. Your family had refused to throw you a party, indeed they had locked you in the house for breaking all of Leanol's china, and pushing her puppy into a tree…_

_            But Deagol had come, it was he who convinced them to let us come out and play remember? He even brought us a present, a new sword the one we had been wanting for our birthday before it was cancelled. Poor Deagol had spent his entire year's savings on that sword and how did we repay him? By killing him!_

Nooo! He turned on us! He was never our friend, he only wanted Precious! It was our birthday present and he wouldn't give it to us!

            _We went swimming playing by the creek and having fun. We both took turns diving to get the pretty pebbles from the creek bottom. We always managed to get the best stones and Deagol never complained, not even when we'd gloat all about how better ours was. He was our friend even when we didn't deserve him._

No! He was evil all he wanted was Precious! He didn't care about us! All he wanted was Precious!

            _We had plenty of gold rings, more than we could count, but when Deagol came up from the water with the ring in his hand, we had to have it. Poor Deagol had nothing in the world to call his own; his family couldn't afford to spoil him as ours did. We saw that ring and we had to have it, didn't we? But Deagol wouldn't part with it, and why should he? He had found it after all._

It was our birthday! He should have given it to us. It was meant to be our birthday present and he wouldn't give it to us!

            _We ended up strangling him for the ring, we strangled our best friend. We had grown up side by side and we killed him! We were forced into exile because we had to have that ring. Was it worth it?_

            Of course it was worth it! Any sacrifice is worth Precious. Killing the traitor Deagol was more than worth Precious! And we'd do it all over again if we had to, anything for Precious…

A/N: Okay in writing this chapter I realize I'm missing a detail or two in the whole Smeagol-Deagol thing. So if I messed up somewhere just tell me and I'll correct it. If not hey it's literary creativity. I had a lot of fun with this chapter so I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
